poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King is the sixth and final upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Middle Earth crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. Plot Many years ago, two Hobbits, Smeagol and Déagol, are playfully fishing when Déagol discovers the One Ring beneath the river. The two quickly begin to fight over the ring, and Smeagol kills his friend. Retreating into the mountains, Smeagol gradually becomes an animalistic creature called Gollum, forgetting his old identity and becoming obsessed with the ring. Gandalf leads Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and King Théoden to Isengard where they reunite with Merry and Pippin. With Saruman defeated, Gandalf retrieves Saruman's palantír. Pippin later steals a glance into the seeing-stone, and is telepathically attacked by Sauron himself. Gandalf deduces from Pippin's traumatised words that Sauron will attack Gondor's capital Minas Tirith. He rides there to warn them, taking Pippin with him because Sauron believes Pippin is the ring bearer. Meanwhile, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee are led by Gollum to Minas Morgul where they witness the Witch-king of Angmar leading an Orc army to drive Denethor's younger son Faramir from Gondor's final defences along the river Anduin. The hobbits begin climbing a precarious stair carved in the cliff face that will take them into Mordor via a 'secret way'; having overheard Gollum's plot to regain the Ring, Sam keeps a suspicious eye on him. Sauron's army strikes and overwhelms the city of Osgiliath, forcing Faramir and his garrison to retreat back to Minas Tirith. Gollum disposes of the last of the pair's food, blaming Sam. Frodo leaves Sam behind before they arrive at the tunnel leading to Mordor, and is then tricked into venturing into the lair of the giant spider Shelob. Frodo narrowly escapes but is confronted by Gollum. Frodo tells Gollum that he must destroy the Ring for both of their sakes. Enraged, Gollum falls down a chasm after trying to take the Ring. Frodo continues on but is soon discovered by Shelob, who paralyses and binds Frodo. However, Sam arrives and drives Shelob away. Believing Frodo to be dead, Sam hides as orcs appear and learns from them that his friend is still alive, before the Orcs take Frodo with them. Sam follows the Orcs into the Tower of Cirith Ungol, determined to rescue Frodo. Once there, he finds that competing bands of Uruks and Morgul Orcs had rioted and killed one another over the possession of Frodo's Mithril coat, thus providing an opportunity for Sam to escape the tower with Frodo who had awoken shortly before. While helping Théoden gather his forces, Aragorn is approached by Elrond who informs him Arwen is dying. Following a vision of her son by Aragorn, she refused to leave Middle Earth. Elrond gives Aragorn the sword Andúril, Isildur's sword Narsil reforged, so he can reclaim his birthright while gaining reinforcements from the Dead Men of Dunharrow. Joined by Legolas and Gimli, Aragorn travels to the Paths of the Dead, recruiting the Army of the Dead, who can only be released from the curse Isildur placed on them for refusing to fight Sauron by one of his heirs. Faramir is gravely wounded after a futile effort to retake Osgiliath, and believing his son to be dead, Denethor falls into madness. Gandalf is left to command the city defences against the Orc army led by Gothmog. But as Gothmog's forces eventually force their way into the city, Denethor attempts to kill himself and Faramir on a pyre. Pippin alerts Gandalf and they save Faramir, but Denethor leaps to his death from the top of Minas Tirith just before Théoden and his nephew, Éomer, arrive with the Rohirrim. Initially, the Rohirrim have the advantage at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, but are eventually overwhelmed by the Oliphaunt-riding Haradrim while the Witch-king mortally wounds Théoden. Though Théoden's niece Éowyn, having posed as a male soldier, battles and slays the Witch-King with Merry's help, Théoden dies of his wounds. Aragorn arrives with the Army of the Dead, who overcome the Orcs and win the battle; Aragorn then allows the Army of the Dead to go to their rest. Aragorn and the other captains of Men decide to lead all who can march upon the Black Gate as a distraction, so Frodo and Sam can get to Mount Doom. Aragorn's army draw out Sauron's forces and empties Mordor, allowing the exhausted Hobbits to stagger to the volcano, but they are attacked by Gollum just as they reach Mount Doom. Frodo finally succumbs to the Ring's power and claims it as his own, refusing to destroy it. Gollum attacks Frodo and bites his finger off to reclaim the Ring, but Frodo fights back and knocks Gollum, who is holding the Ring, into the volcano. Both Frodo and Sam then escape the volcano. The Ring and Sauron are both destroyed, causing a chain-reaction that consumes the mountain, topples Barad-dûr, and kills most of the fleeing Orcs as the ground crumbles beneath them. Gandalf flies in with eagles to rescue the Hobbits, who awaken later in the Houses of Healing and are reunited with the surviving Fellowship members. Aragorn is crowned King of Gondor and takes Arwen as his queen. They, and all others present at his coronation, bow before Frodo and the Hobbits. But Twilight was not quite satisfied, so she throws her crown to the ground and tells the Princesses she has decided to quit being a Princess, because she fears it's more of a burden than a blessing. And decides to be a Duchess instead, and also want's her castle to become a museum now and want's her old home back. So Celestia grants her wish. The Hobbits then return to the Shire where Sam marries Rosie Cotton. Frodo, unable to cope with the traumas of his journey, departs Middle Earth for the Grey Havens with his uncle Bilbo, Gandalf, and the Elves, leaving Sam the Red Book of Westmarch which details their adventures. Though saddened by Frodo's departure, Sam is gladdened by the warm welcome he receives on returning home. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sunrise Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Princess Skyla, Princess Yuna, Princess Sharon, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Elmer, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Jenny Wakeman, Danny Phantom, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, the Sector V of the Kids Next Door (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 2), The Grim Reaper, Billy, Mandy, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Cybersquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Princess Anna, Princess Rapunzel, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Neville, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Zephyr Breeze, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, Luna, Artemis, and Diana guest star in this film. *The Chicken Empire, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, The Diesel, George the Steamroller, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Bulgy, The Spiteful Break Van, S.C. Ruffey, The Horrid Lorries, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, Daybreaker, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Gilda, Lightning Dust, The Diamond Dogs, Tirek, The Storm King, Oliver the Vast, Chris McLean, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Prince Hans, and King Candy (Turbo) will work for Sauron in this film. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Middle Earth Films Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films Dedicated to Christopher Lee Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series